Hindenburg Reinvented
by BiGTooth
Summary: The Planet Express team are out on a new adventure and there destination? GERMANY! Will the Hidenburg disaster repeat itself? And what's the Professor hiding? APOLOGIES! ON HIATUS! HIATUS I SAY!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this is my first Futurama fic, please review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Futurama!

Chapter One

"Good news everyone, I want to show my appreciation for your hard and earnest work and decided to reward you with another vacation!" a stringy male voice announced to his workers. Clapping his hands he turned his back on them and shuffled towards the apartment door, "Oh, in case you're wondering, I've already booked you onto the newly released and updated ship called the 'Hindenburg'".(dun dun dun!)

A red haired younger male put down his magazine and sat up on the couch, "So what exactly is the Hindenburg? Is it like that Titanic ship trip where I pretended to be Leela's and Amy beau's and then the trip went horribly wrong due to Zapp steering the ship into a mess of comets and causing Bender to lose his almost lover and tonnes of cash?"

A one-eyed female entered the living room holding a rolled up poster, "Not really, this time, it's on a floating ship renovated entirely interiorly and exteriorly to imitate it's originality to look like the times of 1930's. She laid down the poster on the table her work mates were sitting around, "the only difference is that it will be jammed packed with our super-technology, hence making it safe and reliable."

"What makes you think it will be safe and reliable when obviously Zapp Brannigan will be announced to pilot?" asked a youthful female of asian decent. Putting down a full house she leaned on the table to grab her winnings, "Bender I saw that, give me that gold bottle top opener, it's your own fault for betting it in! Leela, could you lift the poster a little bit?" The one eyed female obliged then continued to talk.

"I _know_ it will be safe _Amy_ because I'm piloting", Leela said this with a triumphant smirk. Everybody stopped what he or she was doing. A dread locked male with an accent spoke up.

"How'd you manage to swipe the job?"

"Oh, well that was easy, I used to date a German guy named Jeff Haff, a very blonde and dreamy, built and intelligent son-of-a-dog who ran off with a "skinnier" two eyed girl…anyway, turns out he is the great (x21) grand son of the inventor of the ship and gave me the keys as an apology" After taking a breath she pointed to the poster which was a blue print of the ship, "Since you guys are my co-workers I was forced to agree to let you guys help with any emergency escape plans, but their won't be any right?" She looked directly at a grey coated unit, who was sneaking his bottle top opener from Amy's pocket.

"Hey I know this ship, I had to study it back in 6th grade? While I was in school anyway, its one of the most famous man-made disasters in history!" The red haired male explained, he got up and walked towards the map, "let's hope history doesn't repeat itself."

"Let's hope.." Leela replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, so Fry, you're telling me that ship blew up or something? That means…" the grey coated unit turned around and muttered to himself. "Do you mind if I change body for the trip?"

"No why?" Leela replied in curiosity.

"Nothing, might be packing for a longer trip, you know, it's gonna be a safe trip right?" Leela ignored his shifty question and began explaining their requirements.

Back in the heart of the Planet Express, Professor Farnsworth was piling papers with extreme anxiousness, until a small metal box was revealed. The lights were dimmed and all windows and doors were closed. He rubbed his temple a few times and muttered several calculations.

"Now, if I were correct, the ship was flown by hydrogen and not helium… use aluminium and perplex…"

He could barely hear Leela talking to the crew. Looking around, and although he knew no-one was their he still continued to cradle over his latest invention. He gave it a last polish and wrapped it up in a coarse brown material and stashed it in a glove compartment above the main controls.

"This should be a safe place to put you…"

He carefully closed the compartment, taking a final look and clicked the latch shut. Walking back to the piles of papers, he boxed them away and put them into an inferno. _Everything must maintain a secret._ Wiping sweat from his brows, he exited the Planet Express and stepped into the large garage, through the windows he could see everyone busy, huddling over the poster Leela had set out. Looking from left to right, he rummaged through his pocket and found a remote. Giving is a few presses and a turn of the notch, a secret ramp opened to a passageway below his feet and into the distant darkness. Breathing in he stepped underground…

"Right, now listen everyone", Leela said, handing everyone his or her identifications and specified job. "Don't lose these-"

"Hey I look ugly in this photo, when did you take these?" Asked Amy in a whiny voice, her photo made her look as if she had a lazy eye.

"Oh yeah, you think that's bad, check out mine" said Fry almost sounding proud. Amy took one look and cracked up.

"Looks like you swallowed your own vomit!" she said giggling.

"I took these this morning, while you weren't looking, you'd think I was just having a normal chat" she turned her face and made I silent smile. "Anyway, the manual you are holding tells you what your profession will be and from the middle till the end of the manual are German translations."

"It's a dictionary length long Leela!" Fry moaned. He sat down on the couch again and flipped through the pages. "Haha Bender, you even get to learn **rude** words if you know what I mean." Fry and Bender exchanged winks.

"So as you can see," Leela continued, " I've chosen the most suitable jobs for each of you and hopefully the requirements shouldn't be too hard to learn. Hermes, you will be the temporary head of the department of Customs, Amy in the department of Immigration, Bender in the department of Agriculture and Dr. Zoidberg you're in the department of Public Health. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what about me?" Fry asked, flipping forwards and backwards in the manual.

"Oh right, silly of me, you Fry are in responsibility for clearing any foreign vessels and its passengers, mail, and cargo." She said quickly. "It should be easy, delivering and such".

"That's not fair," He said standing up.

"Well it was the last job left and you know your good at these sorts of things. Look on the bright side, everything is paid for, we just have to pull a few muscles. Anything else?" Fry sat back down and looked through the food translations.

"Yeah, how long is this trip going to take?"

'I think that will take a few weeks or so, the Hindenburg is an old fashioned ship and Jeff want's everything to be the same. First off, we will all be travelling on the Planet Express to Germany, then we'll take the ship to America, then take it back to Germany.."

"What's the point of that?" asked a voice muffled by barnacles.

"It's very important Dr. Zoidberg that we do so", said a stringy male voice.

"Argh, Professor, how long were you standing beside me!" Zoidberg exclaimed.

"Long enough to hear your question", he replied, "ah good, I see Leela has given your instructions and what not." Everyone could see that his coat was tainted with a few burnt singes. "Pack quickly, we will be leaving at 0200 hours tomorrow morning. Remember to pack lightly."

A/n: That's the end of that chapter, hoped you enjoyed it, thanks for reading. I need to see reviews before I continue!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Well, this chapter is for Oricola and Squrriellywrath, thanks for being patient, I got caught up in homework, yeah lame excuse… I'll update ASAP next time when I get more reviews!

I got 60+ hits and only 2 reviews? Come on I need to know what's wrong or right. I need inspiration! More reviews or else!

Chapter 2

"Awww, what time isert?" Bender extended his arm to check his watch, "1:40, that's only 20 minutes left for watching TV."

"Hey Bender, you mind moving your ass to the left, you're blocking my view!" Fry said trying to crane his neck above Bender's new body. Lifting his unit up, Bender stepped across and plunked himself back down again, "You can't even move properly, what are you carrying inside that mail-box body of yours?" With benders new body, it took two or three chairs to seat his unit then the usual one.

"Hehe, that's for me to know and for you to find out… or not" Bender replied, greasing anyone that looked at him.

"Time to board the Planet Express people, wakie wakie, time stops for no-one!" Professor Farnsworth chimed, giving everyone a whack on the head, with a scrolled up newspaper.

"Is everyone here?" Leela asked standing dominate in her typical white singlet, black pants and boots. "Okay..", she said pacing up and down in strides. It was cold and dark outside the inmates were standing almost clustered together. "This is my first time ever running a ship with an actual crew, following my every command." They were all standing in line outside the Planet express, Amy was constantly nodding in and out of sleep on Fry's shoulder. "Amy!"

"I'm listening", she replied softly, eyes half open.

"I want everything to go perfectly, run smoothly, like a banana skin." Pausing she eyed Fry. "This may be my chance to get recognized by the Spacecraft officials." Everyone glanced up as she boarded the Planet express.

"Could you hurry up man, it's not like we are going to war." Spoke an irritated Hermes. His face was drooping of sleep deprivation.

"Okay, when you enter your accommodations in the Hindenburg, you will have uniforms to go with your professions. Germany is a very bureaucratic place, and since we will be staying there for some time as part of our vacation, you must blend in. Carry your papers everywhere!" Watching her co-workers board the ship, she once again checked their identity cards.

"Finally sleep!" Fry sighed, lying down and the softest, closest piece of furniture.

"Hold on Bender, If you stuff anything up, I'll have you visit my friend Mr. Canopener." She said just before he stepped onto the ship.

"Yeah, yeah, relax Leela" He replied moving her hand out of the way.

"Just what have you got hiding in that fish tank of a body of yours." She said clamping her palm down on his shoulder.

"Hey Bender, could you please carry my luggage up the ship for me?" Amy asked as she trudged passed them. Her shoulders were hunched forward and legs moved seeming as though she had been hiking up a very (x5) steep cliff. She stopped before collapsing next to Fry on an air bed (where'd that come from?) and pointed down to her suitcases.

"Sure thing!" Bender said with enthusiasm. Taking Leela's hand off his shoulder as if it were fragile he replied to her, "A bots got to do what a bots gotta do! Hehehe"

"I'm watching you Bender!" and with that she marched off to the control room. Sitting in front of the controls, she gave a few flicks. She sat on a pin left over from their trip to Pinata. "Aagh!" She leapt off her seat and hit her head on the dashboard, loosening the hatch.

"Ahhh, Leela!" The man in his pyjamas swiftly closed the door and jammed the hatch shut again as Leela was too busy rubbing the back of her head.

"Professor! How..What? Have you been in this ship all night or something?" She looked him over again, his usually bold head was sporting a strange metal helmet full of 'Star Wars' lights and wires, his smile came along with a hidden drowsiness.

"Nooo, I've made the groups coffee, would you like one?"

"No thanks, what's with the funky helmet?"

"Oh, this thing? It keeps my head warm and massaged." Leela turned around and shivered,

'_I shouldn't have asked' _she thought to herself. "Well you could've worn a beanie or something."

"Yes, I could have, but that doesn't massage my head now does it?" he said hopefully. "Oh well, we shouldn't be late to greet the Germans! I'll let you carry on" he chimed and shuffled away.

"Okay, that was weird", she ignored the professor and started lift off, leaning in on the PA she announced to the crew, "When we get there, I expect PERFECTION!" Stepping on the accelerator and strumming with the ignition they were off to Germany at lightning speed. "Okay we're here!"

"Wow Leela great timing, two seconds flat!" Spoke a happy Amy (a/n: thought she'd be sleeping!), entering the control room. Here I've made you some coffee, you've been tense since yesterday!" Amy held out the cup. Leela accepted without hesitation, the steams wafted towards her nose and she relaxed.

"Yeah I know, I think I'm just nervous" Taking a sip, she looked at Amy. "I'm worried, should I be worried, I should be shouldn't I?"

"No, you shouldn't be", Amy sat down on the seat next to Leela. "Hey check this out, Eh-hem, Guten Morgan! Wei geht es dir? Betcha dunno what that means right?"Amy gave a grin of satisfaction.

"Well done Amy I see you've learnt the basics, it means good morning, how are you?" Leela walked towards the door. "I'm going to wake up the guys now. Thanks for the coffee, I'll meet you outside soon."

"Okay!" Amy replied cheerfully, _Yes!Yes!Yes! Hot German guys here I come! _

"Guten Morgen! Everyone! It's an honour to have you fine American's in our country!" A thin faced man announced. His head was being carried by a guard dressed in FBI clothing.

"And, we're glad to be here" Professor Farnsworth replied, "I would shake hands with you if you know..."

"Well of course, there's nothing worse than a person who doesn't show their hands." He eyed Fry who had his hands in his pockets.

"Fry! I thought I already told you, hands out!" Leela whispered giving him a nudge, "We need to make a good impression!"

"My name is **Konrad Adenauer**I was the first Chancellor of the Frederal Public, and they decided to bring me back because I'm a good leader. **Oh, my Goodness! Don't Drop me you idiot! You HOPELESS idiot! I wish you would JUST Crawl under a Lumpy ROCK and Die!**"

"Ahh-"Amy jumped but controlled herself. The guard took out a tiny bottle and squeezed a few droplets into the liquid encircling the former chancellor. The liquid dissolved and Konrad relaxed again.

"So sorry about that, I have these absurd fits now and then and my mind can't really cope with this new age." He looked at Leela. "Ah, you must be Leela, Jeff told me about you, glad to have you!"

"Very pleased to meet you sir. My crew and I will do our best promote your country's tourism rates and do our upmost to pilot the Hindenburg."

"**I said BE careful, One more time, I dare you ONE more time and I'll fire you!" **Leela waited until he was calm again.

"As you know these people are my crew, from the left Bender, Fry, Amy, Hermes and Dr. Zoidberg."

"Ahh good good, now if you follow me, I will bring you to the Hindenburg harbour." The guard walked them to a limo and they each took a seat. "I, however will meet you there later after I confirm some arrangements. Professor, if you will follow me." The guard walked them into a Mercedes parked behind the limo. Giving the chauffer a nod the limo sped off.

"I have it almost prepared Konrad" Professor Farnsworth said. The guard sat Konrad down to the seat next to the professor and went to start the car.

"So you have it?" The professor took out the brown cloth. Konrad's eyes widened.

"Can your guard see or hear us?"

"No."

"Alright then", he peeled the cloth back. "This is it, what we've been waiting for. I just need that element you have and construct it in my lab. This is going to change our lives."

A/n: so yeah, there's another pretty cliff hanger for you, if I get four new reviews then I'll continue... Pardon for the German history, I don't know much about it J But I'm studying.


End file.
